An Idiots Endearment
by mccoli
Summary: He loved her. Sure every time she saw him she kicked him in the face, but despite this he persevered. He knew he had to do it this way, because she'd never take any notice of him. She wouldn't listen to an idiot like him.  Youhei/Tomoyo, One Shot


**Title:** An Idiots Endearment

**Series:** Clannad

**Pairing: **Sunohara Youhei/Sakagami Tomoyo

* * *

><p><strong>He loved her. Sure every time she saw him she kicked him in the face, but despite this he still loved her.<strong>

He was an idiot but he knew he only had a few options. He told her he was challenging her, but he only really wanted to see her. Her calm rational facial expressions and her graceful movements. The way she talked down to him, yet still held a sense of dignity and composure. Her overall beauty and deep eyes. Only her.

**He knew he had to do it this way, because she'd never take any notice of him.**

He could see she was interested in his best friend, and this didn't surprise him. This best friend had the ability to attract an amazing amount of girls to like him. What really pissed him off is the fact that the guy himself didn't even notice. He could already tell she'd have her heart broken, and yet there was nothing he could say, and nothing he could do, to stop this from happening.

**She wouldn't listen to an idiot like him.**

When he was having a sibling crisis he tried to get her help. She wouldn't agree. He thought that in the rare chance she'd accept they'd be able to get closer. Perhaps she'd see that he's not all idiot. He had a caring, brotherly side. Sure he never let it show but… it was there. As she walked off he asked if she'd say the line from his over the top dramatisation just once. She expressionlessly agreed and said it.

**He was happy just to hear that. **

He was in the grade above her. Graduation day came fast and he enjoyed the fact that school was finally over. On his way to pick up his belongings from his dorm, he saw her crying by the edge of the row of Sakura trees. He came and asked what was wrong.

**She told him. **

She was worried about the fate of the drama club and how it would continue without his best friend helping out the girl who ran it. He could tell she was really worried about how his friend was graduating, and that she would probably never get the chance to express her feelings. She probably knew about his friend and the drama clubs president, the girl, as well.

**That was inevitable. **

He told her that things would get better. He tried to provide verbal comfort, even though he knew in his heart that she'd never listen to him. He told her about how it was his friends fault for not noticing her feelings sooner. He told her not to blame herself.

**That was the least he could do.**

She turned around. The look on her face was a mixture of shock and surprise. It was the first time she had recognised that the person talking to her was in fact him. The idiot who she had constantly been forced to discipline for the entire time she had attended this school so far. The one who had literally asked for it everyday. The idiot. He noticed this and turned to leave before he got some crap from her about joking around. It didn't happen. She thanked him. He turned around to ask why and her words shocked him.

"**Thank You for being there everyday and making school a more enjoyable place for everyone. I may not have shown it, but you make my day more interesting, and everyone else's, with your attitude and a smile on your face. You may be an idiot, but you're not a bad guy. I'd… I'd also like to thank you for your words. I would have never expected you to say something so kind."**

He was stunned. Was this really the same girl he'd gone to school with? The same girl who'd beaten him up almost everyday. He knew she had a soft side but this was just far too out of character, especially since it was directed at him. Just before he went to speak up, she looked as if she was going to say something else.

"**I also… want to say sorry. I probably gave you a lot of grief and pain to deal with and despite what you did, on my behalf it was an extreme over-reaction, most of the time. Although other students didn't seem to mind I think it's bad for me to give off such an image. For that, I'm sorry."**

He really didn't know what to believe anymore. He told her that she didn't need to worry about apologizing. What he did to her, like accusing her of being a guy, was really immature and even he could see that. He wanted to tell her it was all just for her. It was all an elaborate idiotic scheme to get her attention. But he knew he couldn't.

**Saying that now just wasn't worth it.**

He said an awkward goodbye and said that he wished her well with school and her future. She stood still and nodded politely, then unexpectedly held out her hand. She had a folded piece of paper and seemed to be offering it. When he took it, she said goodbye and began walking in the opposite direction.

**He thought that it was probably the last time he would ever see her.**

As he continued along the path his curiosity towards the folded piece of paper got the better of him. He opened it and noticed it was a short letter with a number at the bottom. As he read it his face began to light up. He beamed a real smile perhaps for the first time on that cold winters day.

"**This might sound weird but… if you need a friend or if you're in some kind of trouble just call me. I might seem cold but I don't hate you. So take this into consideration after you enter the workplace. And… wish Okazaki the best."**

That was all he had ever wanted to hear. Just the thought of her caring was enough for him. The fact that she had faith in him getting a job was a bonus too. No-one else had that kind of faith. It really was the kind of endearment he only dreamt she's felt towards him.

**Perhaps he would hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the crapness of this… It came to me and was scribbled down at ****2:40 in the morning**** and I hadn't had any sleep prior. I really love Sunohara/Tomoyo and unfortunately it doesn't receive half the love I think it deserves. Tomoyo is really OOC towards the end, but somehow I have the idea in my head that it works. I also don't know when Sunohara became so deep? To be honest I really love him! He's so cuuuttteee *cue fangirling*! He probably seems a little OOC too…**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this despite its obvious flaws. I welcome comments and ratings with open arms! Any improvements that can be made would also be welcome (I'll implement them the next time I write something).**


End file.
